Randy and John Go to College
by Centon4Eva
Summary: This is the sequel to 15 and Pregnant. Randy and John are in college now and Matthew is still three years old. Please read 15 and Pregnant before you read this story. Thanks. Centon Slash. M/M. Don't like don't read.


**A.N. I decided to write a sequel to the story 15 and Pregnant. Thanks to my loyal Centon readers. I love you all! I looked up the requirements for the first two years of computer engineering. The classes are math, physics, computer programing, and English composition. I'm not sure how often they go to the classes; but let's pretend they go every day. John hurt his back when he slipped and fell a few days ago and he takes pain medication for the pain. His back hurts when he sits down in class; but when he takes meds his back doesn't hurt. Sorry for the long ass A.N. **

**A Few Months Later…9/26/2016 6:15 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. After opening my eyes, I wipe the sleep out of them and turn my head to the left.

"Good morning sleepy head." Randy says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning. What time is it?" I ask Randy.

"6:15." Randy says.

"Jesus baby…are you?...did you already shower and get dressed?" I ask Randy.

"Yes." Randy says.

"What time did you wake up?" I ask Randy.

"5:30." Randy says.

"Jesus baby." I say.

"I'm going to go wake Matthew up and get him ready for the day…ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok. I'm going to go shower and get dressed." I say.

"Ok. I'll start on breakfast after I bathe and dress Matthew…ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later…6:35 AM**

After showering and getting dressed, I grab my wallet, and cell phone, and head down to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Matthew says as he stands up and runs over to me.

"Hey buddy. How's my favorite boy doing?" I ask Matthew.

"Good. Can I have a hug Daddy?" Matthew asks me.

"Daddy's still hurt buddy." Randy says.

"Daddy." Matthew says.

"I'm sorry buddy. My back still hurts…ok?" I ask Matthew.

"Ok Daddy." Matthew says as he walks back to the table and sits down. I injured my back when I slipped and fell a few days ago.

"There's a shot glass with your pills in it and a glass of orange juice on the table." Randy says.

"Ok, thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later…6:45 AM**

After Randy finishes cooking breakfast, he sets the food down on the table, and after making Matthew a plate, I make myself a plate and start eating. Randy made waffles, sausage patties, and eggs.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast baby." I say.

"You're welcome hon." Randy says.

"Daddy." Matthew says.

"Yes." Randy and I say in unison.

"Who is going to watch me while you guys are in school?" Matthew asks me.

"Your Daddy and I enrolled you in the daycare center at the college…ok buddy?" I ask Matthew.

"Ok Daddy." Matthew says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…7:55 AM**

After dropping Matthew off at the daycare center, Randy and I head to our first class of the day, Math:124. Randy, Mickie, Tara, and I are majoring in Computer Engineering. We have every class together. After math, we have mechanics, computer programing, and English composition. For an elective, the four of us are taking basketball 101.

We walk into the class room and take a seat next to Mickie and Tara. Randy's sitting next to Mickie, and I'm sitting next to Tara.

**A Few Hours Later…11:15 AM**

After Tara, Mickie, Randy, and I get food from the food court; we walk over to a table and sit down.

"What did you guys think of our math teacher?" I ask Randy, Mickie, and Tara.

"I thought he was pretty nice." Randy says.

"Me too." Tara says.

"He reminds me of our high school math teacher, Mr. Terry. They're both built the same, and they kind of look the same." Mickie says.

"That's true. I wonder if they're related." I say.

"We could ask him tomorrow." Mickie says.

"That's a good idea. Anyways, what did you think of our physics teacher?" I ask Mickie, Randy, and Tara.

"I thought she was nice. She kind of looks like my mom though." Tara says.

"Yeah she does. Do you two want to come over after school and do homework and have dinner with John and I?" Randy asks Tara and Mickie.

"Sure." Tara and Mickie say in unison.

"Awesome. We should probably hurry up and eat. We have to be at our next class in…15 minutes." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later…11:32 AM**

Randy, Tara, Mickie, and I walk into our computer programing class and sit down towards the front of the class room.

"Hello guys. My name is Professor Adams. What are your names?" Professor Adams asks Randy, Tara, Mickie, and I.

"My name is John Orton and this is my husband Randy Orton. To the left of Randy is Mickie Calaway and to the left of Mickie, is her wife Tara Calaway." I say.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Professor Adams says.

"It's nice to meet you to ma'am." I say.

"I'm going to go introduce myself to some of the other students…ok?" Professor Adams asks us.

"Ok." I say. Professor Adams walks away.

"She seems nice." Randy says.

"Yeah she does." I say.

**A Few Hours Later…3:35 PM**

Our English composition class just ended, and after Mickie, Tara, Randy, and I put our binders and books away, we exit the classroom and start walking towards the daycare center.

"Can Mickie and I catch a ride home with you guys?" Tara asks Randy and I.

"Sure." I say.

"Yeah." Randy says.

"Cool. It's pretty convenient that we live in the same apartment complex." Tara says.

"Yeah it is." I say. A few minutes later, we walk into the daycare center and up to the front desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the University of Washington daycare center. My name is Amanda. How can I help you today?" Amanda asks Randy, Tara, Mickie, and I.

"Randy and I are here to pick up our son Matthew Orton." I say.

"Ok. Follow me please." Amanda says. Randy, Mickie, Tara and I follow her to the play room. Matthew spots us right away and he gets out of his chair and runs over to us.

"Daddy." Matthew says as Randy bends down and picks him up.

"Hey buddy. How's my favorite son doing?" Randy asks Matthew.

"I'm your only son." Matthew says.

"Good point." Randy says as he sets Matthew down.

"Are you ready to go home buddy?" I ask Matthew.

"Yes Daddy." Matthew says.

"Ok buddy." I say.

**A Few Hours Later…7:00 PM**

Mickie, Tara, Randy and I just got done with our homework.

"I can't believe it took us three hours to do our homework." Randy mumbles.

"Daddy." Matthew says.

"Yeah buddy." Randy mumbles.

"Can we have dinner now?" Matthew asks Randy.

"Sure buddy." Randy mumbles. While the four of us were doing our homework, Matthew watched TV and played angry birds on Randy's I-Pad.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:17 PM**

Randy, Tara, Mickie, Matthew and I get out of the car and start walking towards Denny's. We had to park down the block from the restaurant, because there wasn't any parking spots in front of the restaurant. A couple of minutes later, we walk into the restaurant and sit down at a table towards the front of the restaurant. A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table and hands us menus and takes our drink orders.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask Matthew.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Matthew asks me.

"Sure buddy." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Matthew says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say. After opening the package of crayons for Matthew, I hand him the crayons, pick up my menu, and start reading.

"I think I'm going to get what I usually get." Randy says.

"Country fried steak and eggs?" Mickie asks Randy.

"Yup." Randy says.

"I think I'm going get a Fried cheese melt and an order of wings." Mickie says.

"Mmmmm, that sounds good. I think I'm going to get a Fried cheese melt and an order of Smothered cheese fries." Tara says.

"Oooooo, that sounds good. I think I'm going to get what Mickie's getting." I say.

"Daddy." Matthew says.

"Yes buddy." Randy says.

"Can I have a Fried Cheese Melt?" Matthew asks Randy.

"Sure buddy." Randy says.

"Yay, thanks Daddy." Matthew says.

"You're welcome buddy." Randy says.

**A Couple of Hours Later…10:03 PM**

After putting Matthew to bed, Randy and I watched The Voice and went to bed.

**A.N. There you go guys. A sequel to 15 and Pregnant. **


End file.
